


As long as I have you, I can wait.

by LillyVain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kinfic, Not Beta Read, Smoking, but this is literally just a vent i love my gf fic, i mean like they're totally safe everythings fine, leave me alone, lowkey a vent fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyVain/pseuds/LillyVain
Summary: Literally, unless you're specifically from my discord server, you don't need to read this. you can, you just don't need to. But it's just them girls chilling in their safe place and being gay. Much like what my gf and I do... It's lowkey a fantasy fic lowkey a kinfic leave me alone man...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	As long as I have you, I can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and you know me personally, then you probably know I kin Adora, and by extension, you probably know who Catra is based on but like this... like it's about us but it's also just a fic, y'all know how it is. Anyway, this is MY FIRST FIC PLEASE DON'T TEASE ME.

Adora didn’t really know how she got here. Well, no, she did. There were several semi-bad but reasonably safe decisions made. They were in Catra’s apartment, even better her room, a nice controlled environment. The drinking had been kinda spaced out, and she had been drinking water, though that didn’t stop her from being drunk now. And when Catra had started smoking, Adora just sort of went for it. For starters, it was weed, not a cigarette, and it wasn’t Adora’s first time smoking. But now she was cross-faded. And faced with an issue; She was getting really tired of waiting. Because this had been it. This had been her goal for so freaking long. She and Catra were dating. It was happening. The label had been a huge step. Adora would acknowledge that. In terms of changes, they held hands more, but they’d been occasionally holding hands long before they’d started dating, so that wasn’t much of a change. However, they had been kissing since they’d started dating. Quite a bit in fact. But that was about it. It had been a bit of a shock and a little alarming for Adora when she’d realized just how sexually frustrated over Catra she was. At this point, however, she’d already had plenty of time to think that whole thing over, and she was pretty much fine with that at this point. But it did still leave her with a lot of emotions to deal with. Adora was getting ready to move in with her like-my-brother friend and their boyfriend, and once she did, she knew she’d have a lot more freedom than currently, with her adoptive parents. And even if Catra lived with her brother and his family, she had her own room with a door that could close. It wasn’t out of the question. It just hadn’t happened yet. But for Catra she could wait, as long as she could have Catra in her head and be in Catra’s bed. And tonight was a night where, due to the various adulterants, Adora’s thoughts were all on Catra. Just consistently, silently wondering and suffering... What a kiss would be like now... How nice it would be to have Catra lay on her… She wanted her hands in Catra’s hair. She just wanted Catra.

“Mmh, come here.” Adora groaned from her spot, slumped on the bed. Catra just looked at her for a moment before downing her shot she had poured. She grabbed her lighter and water pipe from the desk, lighting it and taking a hit as she walked over. She offered it to Adora. Adora thought for a moment before taking it and lighting it herself. She tried her best not to cough, though she wasn’t entirely successful. “Don’t die, now…” Adora could hear Catra’s smoke. Adora leaned to put the pipe and lighter both on the table before she returned to her position. “‘M not… I just am gonna cough.” Adora opened her arms. “I’m done now, though, so come here!” Catra once again smirked before laying on her. “Alright, alright.” Adora wasted no time bringing her hands to Cata’s ponytail. “So can I..?” “Are you seriously asking if you can play with my hair? Because, of course, the answer is yes.” Catra brought her hands up to take her ponytail out herself. “Mmh thanks.” Adora murmured, burying her hands in Catra’s hair. “Why are you thanking me? I should be- mmh- thanking you.” Adora smiled. “I just like playing with your hair.” Adora rubbed the pads of her fingers over Catra’s scalp. “I love you.” Adora whispered. “You are so drunk, stoned, and gay…” Catra laughed. “Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?” Adora’s standard quip back. “I mean… sit here and maybe kiss you.” Catra looked her in the eyes, and Adora could do nothing but smile back. Catra sat up just a bit, just enough to close the distance between them, and they kissed. And Adora was so happy. Because she did have Catra. And so she could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmh I'm just gonna pray that they don't read it even though I know I'm gonna drop it in my server probably and they'll almost definitely notice that, so that'll be fun it'll be fine. anyway, like I said, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLEASE DON'T TEASE ME (or my partner for that matter).


End file.
